This invention relates to an apparatus for logging data. In particular, the invention relates to a portable apparatus for automatically recording room identification, dimensions or other information necessary to accurately monitor space inventory in a facility.
Persons involved in buying, selling, leasing, assigning and using space within buildings need to know the dimensions (length, width, height, area and volume) of rooms and common areas within such facilities. The most common method of obtaining this information is by making measurements manually with a tape. Typically two people are needed to make the measurements which must then be recorded. Usually the information is written down on paper. In many cases the information is thereafter recorded in a computer record. The process is manpower intensive, slow, expensive and prone to error.
A number of technologies can be used to make the task more accurate, efficient and less manpower intensive. For example, hand-held distance measurement devices are available which use ultrasonic or optical transceivers to measure distance. Photographic techniques are also available. A so-called Sonic Tape is relatively easy for one person to use. The device sends out a high frequency, inaudible sound and measures the time required to receive a reflected wave thereby a distance measurement may be calculated. The technology is most often found in automatic cameras. It is relatively inexpensive and it is adequate for most distance measurements inside buildings.
While the use of an ultrasonic distance measuring device may reduce labor requirements, the information must still be recorded. Further, if computer storage is contemplated, the recorded data must thereafter be transferred to a computer file. Recording information into a computer may be facilitated by using currently available hand-held computers. However, the information must still be keyed in manually For example, if a small hand-held computer is programmed to prompt and assist in recording room identifiers such as names, numbers, floors and building numbers and associated dimensions, and if the computer has sufficient memory, an individual could make measurements and log data during the day and then later transfer the information to a computer having a larger memory for permanent storage and use. Such a hand-held computer must have interface capability with such large computer, such as an RS 232 port. The data would be useful in a variety of applications including building management, or in a database associated with a computer aided design program.
Depending on the situation, task and information needed, different data collection protocols could be programmed into the data collection computer. A simple program could compute and display areas in volumes of rooms that would be useful at times. This capability can be accomplished in a calculator if it has more than one memory register. One example of this is a calculator which has three memory registers. Distance readings stored in the memory can be multiplied through normal calculator procedures to compute areas and volumes. Such a calculator is usually not programmable.
Bar code or other scanner technologies might also enhance the data collection task. If, for example, room locations, floors, buildings or work stations are given an identifier in scanner recognizable formats, such as a bar code or some other optically recognizable format such as OCR characters, the logging locations to which dimensions are associated would be greatly simplified. Other facility characteristics such as furniture, equipment and occupant data could also have scanner readable labels which could be read at the same time so that an inventory of each room could be made during the measurement procedure.
While all of the foregoing technologies and devices such as Sonic Tapes, Dimensional Measure Computers, and Bar Code Readers are individually available, they are not available in a single device that allows their combined use in a facility space data logging system. Therefore, a product that would usefully combine the features of the various available devices could reduce the cost of collecting distance measurements and related data in buildings significantly over manual procedures.